


Big

by nsam85



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flip-Flop, Foreskin Play, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Josh Hutcherson and Alexander Ludwig meet up again. Josh notices how much Alex has grown, and wants to mess around like they did when they worked on Hunger Games.





	Big

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to write a story with this pairing for a long time.
> 
> I realize this story won't be very popular...or get a lot of views/kudos...but that's alright because this story is basically written for myself...still...any kudos would be welcome.

               “It’s been quite a while dude.” Josh reached out and gripped Alex’s large hand.

               “Yeah. It seems we’ve both been kept busy. “Alex grinned, giving him a slap on the shoulder.

               “I forgot just how tall you are dude.” He looked up into Alex’s blue eyes.

               “I don’t think I was quite done growing when last we met. I’m all grown up now man.” He winked with a chuckle.

               “I can see that.” He shifted his gaze to his friends’ muscular form, marveling at it’s size.

               “Take a seat dude.” Alex said as he crossed to the couch.

               Even though there was an easy chair open, as well as a love seat, Josh sat down right next to Alex. Turning, Alex gave him a look. Not noticing the look, Josh reached out and placed his hand on his friends large chest. Giving a surprised chuckle, Alex scooted away. Josh wondered if he had forgotten the fun they used to have while filming the Hunger Games. But when he reached out again, Alex grabbed his hand and held it away. Feeling disappointed, Josh looked at Alex.

               “I think we’ve uh, grown out of that kind of play dude. We’ve got girls and…well…” Alex trailed off.

               “Come on. I’ve seen the muscles and the hair on that chest of yours. I never got to see any of that last time we got together. It won’t hurt anything.” Josh scooted closer, easily knocking Alex’s hand away.

               “We really shouldn’t.” he said turning slightly.

               Ignoring him, Josh climbed atop the man’s lap. Leaning in, he pressed their lips together heatedly. Alex moaned as Josh pushed his tongue into his mouth. Dropping all his weight, he could feel a stirring below. He was hard already, but he remembered it had always taken a bit of effort to get Alex there. Josh moaned and pressed his chest against his friend, loving the muscle he felt. Quickly, he began to thrust his hips forward so that his dick would press at Alex’s navel. Tilting his head, he gently bit down on his friends’ ear lobe.

               “Fuck.” Alex moaned as the tongue slipped into the canal.

               Chuckling, Josh remembered Alex loved his ears played with. Below, he finally felt Alex’s cock grow. It had been so long, Josh tried to remember just how big Alex was. He wasn’t much of a shower, but when he was fully hard it was something to behold. Just thinking about the size made Josh harder. Still chewing on Alex’s ear, he used his right hand to awkwardly reach down and pull at his zipper. Jumping, he felt his own dick gripped tightly.

               “You still love your little ass pounded buddy?” Alex whispered, turning his head slightly.

               “I actually top more now. So you better get ready dude.” He chuckled, hearing his breath hitch.

               “Um…I don’t think…” he began but Josh pushed his tongue back into his ear with more force.

               “Yeah.” He breathed, finally able to reach his hand into Alex’s pants and gripped his massive uncut cock.

               “Still wanna…” Alex moaned as Josh pumped him a couple of times, “fuck you.”

               “Yeah?” Josh huffed, pulling back to stare into the blue eyes.

               “Get down there and suck my cock Peeta.” He growled with a smirk.

               “Role playing are we?” he grinned, leaning back.

               “So you wanna be part of the Careers do you?” Alex grinned wickedly.

               “What do I have to do?” he played along, sliding off his lap and standing in front of him.

               “Take em off.” Alex reached up and pulled at his own shirt.

               Josh slowly took his clothing off, watching as his friend copied his actions. Alex’s chest was big, with plenty of blond hair covering it. During their work during the Hunger Games, his chest had been completely smooth and toned. Though Josh preferred Alex’s chest less muscled as he was now, the chest hair made up for that. Josh eyed the blond tuffs poking out of his armpits. Finally removing his pants and boxers, Josh stood in front of him, completely nude. A light scattering of black chest hair, with a thick black bush surrounding his cut six-and-a-half-inch cock.

               “Turn around.” Alex commanded, just as he was about to remove his pants.

               Though he wanted to see Alex remove his pants, he complied. He heard a zipper and a shuffling of clothing. As he began to turn his head to peek, he felt a harsh slap to his right cheek. Snapping his head forward again, he looked blankly at the wall. The sting faded almost immediately as hands gently gripped his cheeks. Long fingers slid into the crack and pressed at his pucker. He gave a grunt as he felt a finger almost press inside. Alex chuckled softly while the hand descended out of the crack and the fingers probed at his hairy nuts. The other hand slide over his right hip and scratched at his pubic bush.

               “Your ass is so hairy dude.” Alex whispered as the land hand once more roamed over his ass cheeks.

               “Yeah.” He said blankly as the fingers wrapped around the base of his dick.

               “Close your eyes.” Alex whispered even softer.

               The command made him shiver. “Kay.”

               “Turn around.” He rasped.

               Nodding, he turned.

               “Come closer.”

               Josh shuffled forward, keeping his eyes completely shut. He felt hot breath puffing against the head of his leaking cock. A tongue dipped into the piss slit, making him moan loudly. Still chuckling, Alex leaned closer, taking Josh’s head into his warm mouth. Letting out a groan, he felt his whole length covered in hot wetness. The tongue ran up and down the underside of his shaft as the head bobbed expertly. Hands gently roamed up his chest before sliding around to his back. Automatically Josh began to thrust slowly forward as the hands slid down and clamped on his cheeks.

               “I’m close.” He said suddenly, embarrassed at how quickly he came to the edge.

               “Tisk tisk.” Alex said, pulling off him. “On your knees.”

               Dropping immediately, he waited for the next instruction he was dying for.

               “Come closer Peeta.” Alex breathed.

               Shuffling quickly forward, he automatically opened his mouth.

               “Open your eyes lover boy.” Alex growled.

               Opening them, he let out an envied moaned at Alex’s assets. The thick cock was probably nine inches long, a thick vein running up the underside of the shaft. Perfectly straight and uniform from the base to the foreskin covered head. His massive nuts hung low, resting on the seat of the couch. Thick blond pubes covered his groin. Mouth watering, he watched as Alex used his hand to pull his foreskin down and exposed the pink head.

               Though he wanted to stay in character he had to break it, “You’re so big Alex. Seems much bigger than last time buddy.”

               The smirk morphed into a true grin, “I like it. I do get complaints that it’s too big. But eight inches isn’t huge.”

               Laughing, Josh let out, “I thought it was over nine inches…seems I’m not a very good estimator.”

               “You know what to do.” Alex’s voice turned smoky.

               Leaning in, Josh took the entire head into his mouth. Alex moaned and dropped a hand atop his head. He could already taste the precum that oozed out of the head. Reaching down, he gripped the base while using his other hand to play with his friends’ nuts. Alex thrusted into his mouth quickly, letting out little moans of encouragement. Using his tongue, he rolled the long foreskin up and back over the head. Biting down on it, he chewed it a bit, letting his tongue slide between the head and the velvety skin. Swirling around the head, he bobbed faster, but wasn’t able to get very far down the length.

               “Yeah. That’s good. Take it all.” Alex grunted, his ass actually leaving the seat every time he thrust upward.

               Josh could smell the aroma of nut sweat and it turned him on. Pulling off Alex’s dick, he turned his head sideways and slurped his way down the shaft and onto his nuts. Prickly hairs brushed against his nose, almost making him sneeze. Taking each large nad into his mouth, he peered up at his friend. Reaching down, Alex stroked his dick quickly as Josh lifted his nuts higher to get at the real prize. His tongue slid under the nuts and finally pushed into the hairy crack below.

               “Eat me out dude.” Alex groaned, leaning backward.

               “Gotta condom?” Josh asked after yanking him by his hips until his ass was hanging off the edge of the couch.

               “Pants.” Alex murmured, nodding his head to the space next to him on the couch.

               “I’d rather go bareback.” Josh lamented, reaching over and grabbing at his friends pants.

               “No dude. You know better than that. Just get me ready.” Alex said, yanking the pants away and pulling out his wallet.

               Giving a nod he went back to work. He eyed the pucker that was surrounded by dark blond hair. Pushing forward, he slid his tongue inside the tight opening. Alex moaned and dropped his wallet. Josh loved the sounds Alex was making as he fumbled with his wallet. Swirling his tongue, he thrust it in and out quickly as Alex tossed a little packet at him. Winking, Josh leaned back and lifted it up and ripped it open.  Alex jerked his thick cock, the foreskin covering the head with every pump. Pulling out the rubber, he reached down and rolled it on.

               “Go slow dude.” Alex said as Josh rose to his feet and pointed his dick at the entrance.

               Nodding, he leaned forward and felt his cock push at the pucker. Slowly, he sank into his friend. The heat and tightness were heaven for him. Bottoming out, he paused and looked into Alex’s blue eyes. Leaning forward at the same time, their lips met. Tongues fought each other as Josh pulled back before ramming back into the blond. Grunting, Alex used his right hand and clamped down on the back of Josh’s neck to keep their lips locked. The other hand was pumping his dick below.

               “Go faster.” Alex urged, clearly not happy with the speed.

               “You know I don’t go that fast. If I do, I’ll cum.” He whined, pulling his head back.

               “Isn’t that the point?” he grunted as Josh slammed harder into his hole.

               “Your ass feels so fucking good.” He moaned, his speed increasing a bit, his dick barely pulling out before the next thrust.

               Panting, Alex shifted his body back and rotated. Suddenly the hot tightness around Josh’s cock disappeared as Alex moved away. Scowling, he climbed onto the couch as Alex laid back until his head rested on the arm of it. Reaching out, Josh gripped Alex’s thighs and lifted them into the air. Surging forward, he pushed back inside as Alex’s legs came to rest on his shoulders. With a grunt, he buried his length inside him again. They were still for a moment as Josh wriggled his hips a bit, getting more comfortable.

               “Move.” Alex instructed with a bit of a whine.

               Smirking, he nodded and began to thrust into his friend. Sweat was building on his body as he sped up. A bead ran down his nose and dripped onto Alex’s sweaty chest, soaking into the blond hair. Leaning down, Josh bit down on Alex’s lower lip as his pace increased. His friend grinned as he felt his thrusting become erratic. Josh could feel a tingling in his stomach as he got closer. Desperately, he began to pound into his friend. Their tongues brushed against each other as he was on the brink of release. One of Alex’s hands reached around and gripped at Josh’s left ass cheek.

               “God.” He shuddered, the electricity surging through his body.

               “Do it.” Alex grunted, his hand digging into Josh’s hairy and sweaty crack.

               “Ungh.” He groaned, giving a last powerful thrust before he came.

               He groaned as his seed erupted out of his cock as it all came to an end. Shuddering and shaking his hips wobbled as his senses overloaded when the pleasure reached its peak before slowing. Panting, he collapsed onto his friend’s muscled chest. Below, Alex chuckled, but began to move almost immediately. Knowing what was coming, Josh had no energy left to resist even if he wanted to. He felt his cock slip out of his friend as he was shoved backward until he lay atop the couch like Alex had done.

               “So fucking hot dude.” Alex grinned wolfishly down at him as he rummaged in his pants that he had tossed off the couch.

               “So good…” he panted lazily as Alex gave a frown.

               “I’ve got one in my pants.” He pointed, looking down at the condom still covering his deflating cock.

               “Cool.” Alex shuffled off the couch and picked up his pants.

               Reaching down, Josh pulled at the condom and removed it. His hot white cum pooled in the tip as he tied a knot around it and tossed it to the side. Turning his head, watched as Alex stood over him, holding a packet. Tilting his head, Josh leaned forward and took Alex’s uncut cock into his mouth, enjoying the feel of the loose foreskin. He bobbed his head as Alex reached over awkwardly and began to dig at Josh’s nuts and into his crack. Knowing he could take Alex’s dick without much more preparation, he pulled back and flopped over onto his stomach before he was told to.

               “Your ass looks so good. Gunna be fun to pound you.” Alex said in a shaky voice.

               “Get to it then.” Josh chuckled, lifting his ass into the air to give his friend more room to work.

               The cheeks were pried apart and he felt a tongue enter him eagerly. Letting out a moan, he reached back and pulled them apart for better access. Alex swirled his tongue rapidly before pushing into him again. Loving the sensation, he felt his dick start to grow hard as his friend pushed a finger into him. He let out hisses as a second and a third finger entered him. He groaned as his hole was scissored, the digits occasionally rubbing across his sensitive prostate. Releasing his left check, he used the free hand to reach down and pump his once again hard dick.

               “Ready?” Alex asked, the sound of a wrapper ripping.

               “Yeah dude, go for it.” He encouraged.

               “The rubbers’ a bit small.” Alex complained, but kept working at it.

               “Come on…just fuck me already dude.” He whined, wanting his hole stretched out.

               He felt a tip pressed at the puckered opening. Slowing his pumping dick, he waited as he felt Alex’s enormous head push into him. The thickness was incredible, and it didn’t seem to stop. It felt like it took forever for his hole to be completely filled. Alex groaned, letting his head drop and kissing Josh on the back of the neck. Biting his lip, Josh felt like his ass was being split in two. It hurt like hell, but it was perfect. The pain mounted but it just turned him on more.

               “If you remember…I like to fuck my bitches hard and fast Peeta.” His voice turned silky.

               “Whatever it takes to get into the Careers, Cato.” He played along.

               “Shut the fuck up bitch.” Alex growled, pulling back.

               “Oh fuck…” Josh said, anticipating what was about to happen.

               “You want it lover boy?” Alex’s teeth sunk into Josh’s left shoulder.

               “Oh fuck.,.” he repeated, loving how much he felt like a slut.

               “Ah.” Alex yelled, impaling him savagely.

               “HOLY SHIT!” Josh screamed, tears leaking out of his eyes at the wonderful pain.

               “So fucking tight.” Alex growled, already pulling back before slamming into him again.

               Biting his lip, Josh pushed his ass up and back, eagerly meeting Alex’s big cock halfway. His friend grunted and began to slam into him harshly. Josh gasped as he felt his prostate nudged. The brush was so small he felt he was robbed of the sensation. Alex’s fingers clamped down on Josh’s hips like a vice as his pace built. Looking down, Josh watched as his hard cock jumped every time he was breached. Wanting to see his friends face, he dropped his body, Alex’s cock suddenly empty from his hole.

               “No.” his friend complained.

               “Let me ride you.” He said hurriedly, twisting his body to face him.

               Nodding, Alex laid on his back and looked down. His face fell a bit. Glancing down, Josh noticed the condom had broken. Biting his lip, Josh reached down and yanked it off. Before Alex could do anything else, Josh gripped his dick, pointed it up, then impaled himself. Alex’s eyes seemed to bug out of his head as the skin on skin contact overwhelmed his senses. Josh knew it was a stupid thing to do, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. He needed Alex’s big dick to pound him.

               “Just do it man.” He said, leaning down and kissing him quickly.

               He hesitated for half a second, until Josh clamped his ass around his dick, “Fuck yeah.” Alex said, his eyes closing as he thrust upward.

               Closing his own eyes, he gripped the back of the couch as Alex began to slam up into him. He gasped when his prostate was touched. Eyes opening, he looked down and met the blue staring at him. They locked as Alex began to increase his efforts, the sound of his slapping skin echoing around the room loudly. Josh tilted his hips to the right and suddenly the tip of Alex’s dick rammed into his prostate like a sledge hammer. Letting out a yell, cum erupted out of his untouched cock and sprayed his blond friend at the next upward slam.

               “Oh fuck!” Josh groaned, his body shaking uncontrollably.

               “Gunna cum dude.” Alex moaned, his voice at a slightly higher pitch.

               “Do it!” he pleaded, hoping his friend would just let loose.

               “But.” Alex began, almost in a cry, before he slammed inside.

               Hot liquid suddenly burst inside Josh’s used channel. He smiled at the heat and the expression Alex was making. His skin almost red, Alex couldn’t get any words out as he slowed, his body heaving and sweating as the last spurts of seed emptied into Josh. Slowly, Josh came to a halt and just dropped his hips until Alex was buried inside him. Both panting, Josh smiled down at his friend. He could still feel Alex’s big dick twitching inside his ass.


End file.
